happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy Soccer
"Snowy Soccer" is the second episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Carlos *Blazer *Dylan *Ting-Ting *Alto *Lorry Rickerson *Manager *Shady the Iguana *Shad the Player (flashback) Transcript (In Snowy Plains on the road, Esequiel was driving in his kart with Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Gosh, it been like a day. *Montay: My new school year was fine. It sucked being around with Alto. *Shippo: At least. It's saturday. *Montay: My school is having the soccer game around Snowy Plains. *Josesito: His first soccer time is tomorrow. *Montay: You're gonna find my students and stuff. *Esequiel: I know. *Montay: Hey. I know a place we can go to. *Shippo: What place? *Montay: I don't know. *Esequiel: Well. I heard that there is a place called- *Montay: NO! A ROCK! (The kart crushed a rock causing the wire to go down) *Esequiel: Oh no! *Montay: Oh no! What are we gonna do?! *Shippo: We are about to crash! (The kart crashed to a wall which they ended up in a town called "Snowy Town") *Esequiel: No! *Montay: We're stuck in the middle of nowhere. *Shippo: We have to do something. *Montay: This is a town. We are safe here. *Josesito: They have everything. *Esequiel: Come on. We have to find a place to fix our kart. *Montay: Can we fly? *Esequiel: No. We don't want to waste our power. We have to find a place to fix our kart. *Montay: Sure. (In Snowy Town) *Esequiel: This is looking great. *Montay: I never seen this before. *Shippo: This is a wonderful town. *Esequiel: We can train here. *Montay: Not train. We have to look for the soccer team my school is attending. *Josesito: You're right. We have to find it. *Shippo: Let's not waste any time and look for our objective. *Esequiel: Follow me. We know the place. *Montay: We never went there. We first got here. *Shippo: I think you should trust him in his navigation. *Montay: Yeah. We can't do it like the last days of our battle. *Esequiel: It was the skuas we were fighting in the past days. *Shippo: I know. *Montay: Ooh. There is a soccer field around and my school's classmates is there. We found it! *Shippo: You know, I wonder how my daddy is doing right now. *Montay: No! There's my classmates! (In a soccer field) *Manager: Hey Lorry. Are you ready for the big match tomorrow? *Lorry: Yeah. Even Montay didn't show up. He gonna miss this event for- *Montay: Lorry. I'm here. *Lorry: Montay. *Montay: I didn't know you were here. *Manager: Oh. *Montay: *hug Lorry's belly* And i found you! *Shippo: We may be children, but we must also have a heart and care about our parents. *Montay: He's not my dad. *Esequiel: Also not his dad. *Montay: Where's the soccer team? *Lorry: It's the tryouts. Choose which team you're on? *Esequiel: How many teams? *Lorry: Two. We have red and blue. *Montay: Blue always lose. We're choosing Blue. *Esequiel: I'm the team leader and we're helping over 10 chicks that are on the blue team. *Montay: Now we have 14. *Josesito: We are attending Montay's school's soccer team. *Shippo: I see that. *Carlos: Yeah. You didn't know that? *Montay: Ahhh! Carlos? What are you doing here? *Carlos: I am the team leader of the Red Team. *Esequiel: I'm the team leader too. *Carlos: No! Montay is the worst team leader here! *Montay: I'M A MEMBER! *Blazer: Guys. What is going on? *Ting-Ting: Is there a fight? *Montay: No! *Lorry: Carlos. You have a point? *Carlos: Why bring Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito to the group? *Shippo: You dare question our presence here? *Carlos: What the hell? They are not even in this school. *Shippo: We got here after our kart crashed. *Esequiel: That was my kart. *Shippo: I know, but we were together when it crashed. *Montay: Yeah. But we found the place we were looking for. *Shippo: True. *Josesito: It has a town, a pool, and even a soccer field were on. *Shippo: Yeah, I see that. *Ting-Ting: The Red Team is gonna win and you're stupid team is gonna lose. *Shippo: Hey! Don't you insult our team! *Carlos: Ha ha. I'm seeing about that Dylan. Dylan? (Dylan Corlier is seen, sleeping on a soccer ball until Carlos kick his butt) *Carlos: HEY! WAKE UP! *Dylan: What? Why? *Carlos: There isn't time to sleep! You have to practice for the game! *Dylan: But i didn't get a chance to sleep yesterday. *Carlos: I know. Focus on your feet to avoid losing. *Montay: Gosh. What a lazy person. *Shippo: I know. I say let someone take his place and let Dylan rest. *Dylan: No. I'm now ready. (A adelie penguin named Alto shows up to tell Carlos something) *Alto: Hey Carlos! You have to check this out! *Carlos: About what? *Alto: There is a creature that came here today and his name is Shady. *Carlos: Who Shady? *Alto: I don't know. He's a good guy and take a look. He's not a penguin. *Shippo: If he's not a penguin, then what is he? *Carlos: Follow me. (Everyone was looking at Shady who is a some what like lizard creature) *Shady: As we are ready by tomorrow. Our game will start. *Manager: That's a pretty god speech you got. *Shady: Also. Watch this. *stick his tongue to the ice block* *Montay: What the heck? *Shady: *stick his tongue back to his mouth* This is perfect for what a creature should do. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Wow. What species of dinosaur he is? *Alto: He's survived the meteor attack many years ago. *Carlos: Just say millions because, penguins don't exist except for the prehistoric ones. *Montay: No. I wonder what he is. *Shady: Kids. What are you up to? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel. Nice to meet you. *Shady: I'm Shady the Iguana. *Shippo: Cool. *Shady: You know. I lost my home five years ago since me and my nest got washed up in King Penguin Land. I have a home here now which is called "Snowy Town". *Esequiel: You're planning to go back to your real home? *Shady: No. I like this continent. This is Antarctica. I live here now. I'm gonna protect everyone from scavengers. *Montay: Cool. We have a soccer game also. *Shady: Yeah. I'm in charge of both teams. Lorry is the announcer. *Esequiel: Josesito. We are in the blue team. *Josesito: Yes. *Alto: I'm also in the red team. Because they won like over 100 times. *Montay: 100 TIMES?! *Carlos: Blue Team is 99 and Red Team is 100. It means we are popular than yours. *Alto: I never give up on eating sweets while training in here. *Shippo: We'll have to see who wins at the end. *Carlos: Don't you see? The game is tomorrow. *Shippo: I do see that. *Blazer: We will practice. Both teams will practice for the game. *Shippo: Fair enough. *Montay: You know all about this Shady? *Shady: Yes. *Esequiel: I agree. *Shippo: Then what are we waiting for? *Esequiel: Come on. Time to go to our teams. Trivia *This episode is based on Supermarioglitchy4's Super Mario 64 Blooper: Smexy Soccer. *In the Happy Peep episode "The Candy Boy", Montay first met Alto. *Shad the Player appear in a flashback of the episode. *This is the first appearance of Esequiel's raddar. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes